leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Colress/Games/Quotes/B2W2
Castelia Sewers :"You there! That was an excellent demonstration of battling. The way you brought out the power of your Pokémon against an opponent like Team Plasma… Astounding. Simply astounding. Interesting as well. I see…" Castelia City's Central Plaza :"Oh, it's you again! If it's not an inconvenience, may I have a look at your Pokémon?" ::Yes: "I appreciate your cooperation!" ::No: "Are you sure? But this is for science." :"Oh! How interesting! Your seems to display more self-confidence than others of the same species. And you're a Trainer with merely three Badges… Fantastic! I'm not sure how you're doing it, but you're bringing out the power of your Pokémon!" :"Oh, excuse me! I am a scientist. My name is Colress. The theme of my research is: "Bringing out the power of Pokémon." Bringing out the power of Pokémon! Is it possible to bring out their maximum power through the bond they share with their Trainers? Or is there some other, different method? I'd like to test my theory by battling with you. Do you find this acceptable?" ::Regardless of choice: "Either way, I'll be waiting on Route 4. It's just beyond here!" * Before battle :"I've been waiting for you! What's the matter? Interested in what's behind me? These are not mere rocks, but the Pokémon known as Crustle. Observe. With this device I created to energize Pokémon, I'll…" :"Those … Were they just lying here, out of energy, with their boulders on their backs?" :"Team Plasma said we should recognize the potential in Pokémon and liberate them from humans. I disagree. Conversely, it should be humans who bring out the hidden potential in Pokémon!" :"Now that I think of it, I never asked your name. … I'll remember that name. Well then, I will test you to see if you're a Trainer who can bring out the hidden potential of Pokémon!" * When defeated :"Splendid! You are quite the Trainer!" * After being defeated :"I see! Just like the Gym Leaders in each area or the Elite Four and in the Pokémon League, you bring out the power in Pokémon by being kind to them! That's the kind of person you are. I'm extremely grateful for your help. This is a token of my gratitude." :"It's so frustrating! If only we could talk to Pokémon in order to bring out their power! But there's no way a person like that could ever exist! Well then, , I hope to see you again sometime." Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle :"As a researcher, it is the truth and the ideal way things should be that I seek. The latent power of Pokémon… What is the best way to bring it out? If possible, I want it to be the trust between Trainers and their Pokémon, just as it has always been. I look forward to you teaching me that this is indeed true!" * When defeated :"Well done! I learned much from this battle!" * If the player is defeated :"Remember our battle on Route 4? Please bring out more of your Pokémon's strength, like you did then!" * After being defeated :"Just as I expected! Your Pokémon must be happy to be by your side! You bring out the best in their power!" * After winning :"What is this?! Why don't you bring out more power from your Pokémon?!" * Inside the building :"By having battles with many Trainers, I can bring out Pokémon Abilities! Eventually, as I continue to battle, the truth of my theory will be evident to all!" * Outside the building :"Stop. There's no reason for you to stick your necks into something so dangerous!" :"I don't understand. That's not courage, it's recklessness! Does he think anything is possible simply because he has Pokémon with him? No, no… That's not possible. All Trainers and Pokémon are bound to one another by Poké Balls… Then maybe it is this bond that will allow Trainers to overcome the impossible if they trust their partner Pokémon." * When spoken to :"Trust... It's too much of an unknown factor. But if believing in your Pokémon gives you the courage to stand up to Team Plasma... And the courage to help your friends... Then follow them south to the dock!" :"The one radiating such a tremendous presence before you is none other than !" :"It's been a long time. Terrakion is one of the three Pokémon who protected Pokémon from the flames of a human conflict!" :"It seems likely that Terrakion has picked up the scent of danger that emanates from Team Plasma. It's probably seeking a Pokémon Trainer who has the strength to stand up to them." :"It's very interesting indeed that Terrakion appeared before you! That aside, do you plan to confront Team Plasma?" ::Yes: "I see. If that's the case, you must have the power to protect your own Pokémon! Being protected by Pokémon alone doesn't make you a Trainer! It's because Trainers are strong, because they care about their Pokémon, that these Pokémon can also be strong!" ::No: "I see! That works as well. You and your Pokémon can proceed down your own path! What you should do is care about your Pokémon to bring out their power to its fullest potential!" :"Here! This is from me!" :"This is a prototype of my device that energizes Pokémon! It doesn't work on battling Pokémon, but you may find it useful for something! Well then, I wish you and your Pokémon a safe journey!" :"Now that I think about it! In the Seaside Cave on , I saw something that reminded me of when we met on Route 4." Plasma Frigate * Before battle :"Welcome! I was asked by an acquaintance to help with his research. What I desire is to bring out the entirety in Pokémon potential! If I can accomplish that, I don't care what it takes!" :"If it means the strength must be brought out by the interactions between Pokémon and Trainers, then so be it! If it means you have to use a merciless approach, like Team Plasma's, and force out all of the Pokémon's power, then so be it! And yes, if the entire world is destroyed as a result, then so be it..." :"That aside! The reason I have been traveling all over Unova and battling many Pokémon Trainers is because I was testing the viability of this approach to bringing out the full strength of Pokémon. In that respect, you've done an amazing job. Well now! Tell me if you have the answer I desire or not! If you're ready, come at me!" * If talked to again :"It looks like you're ready, then! OK! Let us begin!" * First non-KO HP loss :"Come on! More! Bring out your Pokémon's power!" * Sending out last Pokémon :"I'm more psyched than I've ever been! I can still go on!" * When defeated :"So this is what it means to draw forth the power hidden in your Pokémon!" * After being defeated :"So strong! You're a very strong Trainer indeed! So let me ask you this! Are you thinking of reaching even higher heights by understanding each other as Pokémon and Trainer?" ::Yes: "I see... To me, that is an ideal answer. To think! That's what you actually believe! You bring out the power of your Pokémon with respect and love!" ::No: "I see... Is that answer my truth? Even if that's your answer, don't give up! The reason you're so strong is that you treat your Pokémon with respect and love!" :"Excuse me for repeating myself, but if it will make Pokémon stronger, I don't care what it takes! If interacting with Pokémon can increase their powers only to a certain point, then their full strength must be brought out using a scientific approach. Even one without a conscience." :"But you have shown me the potential of your approach. To me, whether Team Plasma wins or whether you win will decide how the relationship between people and Pokémon should be! So where will this be settled? Step on the warp panel on the other side of the room where is being held. Good luck in your battle!" Plasma Frigate (post-game) * Before battle (first rematch) :"Could I say that you're curious for coming clear out here?" :"I dissolved Team Plasma. The ones who are left here are deciding what they want to do. I would like to have them decide on their own! There are far more questions in this world that don't have any answers! Well then... Please show me you and your Pokémon's strength once again!" * Upon first non-KO HP loss :"Come! Satisfy my urge to battle!" * Sending out last Pokémon :"Marvelous! I shall believe in my Pokémon!" * Last Pokémon at critical health :"If-if I'd believed more, could I have drawn out my Pokémon's power?" * When defeated :"The bonds between us... Does the fact that we can't see them make them even more real?" * After being defeated :"In Pokémon battles where you can't afford to make a mistake, the true nature of the Trainer's personality becomes clear. I see! If Trainers believe in their Pokémon to the fullest extreme, as you do, their Pokémon partners will also give everything they have! So that must be the answer I've been looking for. Still, I'm glad you won. For one thing, I detested Ghetsis from the start!" :"Take this with you! This Master Ball can catch any kind of Pokémon! Ghetsis was saving it, but you'll probably put it to better use! " :"If you'd like, please have a Pokémon battle with me again! Indeed, I'm having trouble deciding what to do next as well." * Before battle (second rematch onwards) :" Well now! Give me but a moment of your time!" '' ::'Yes': ''"The invisible force that exists between you and your Pokémon... This time I will determine what it is!" ::No: "And I went to all the trouble to come here, too... You're an unkind person." * After being defeated :"The things you and your Pokémon have seen and felt... Do they belong to you and you alone? If you would, please have another Pokémon battle with me. By facing you, I feel as if I can see what I should do from now on."